This invention relates to a vertical injection type die cast apparatus and more particularly, to a novel and unique docking/shot assembly in which the docking and shot cylinders are constructed in one compound cylinder. In addition, this invention relates to the means for supporting the shot cylinder assembly in relation to the stationary front platen and the die body of a horizontal mold clamping type of die cast apparatus or machine.
Die cast machines for casting injectable metal have been in existence for many years. Various types have been devised. One such type is the so-called vertical/horizontal machine in which the mold or die is horizontally clamped and the injectable material is vertically injected or shot into the mold. Another type is referred to as the vertical/vertical die casting machine in which the mold is clamped vertically and the injectable metal is also injected vertically into the mold. In both of these types of die casting machines, the apparatus for docking the injection sleeve into the gate of the mold or die and the apparatus for injecting the injectable metal into the mold or die have been accomplished by separate cylinders, making the apparatus complicated and to particularly occupy a substantial amount of space so as to interfere with other desired mechanisms located near the bottom of the die or mold. One such desired mechanism is a mechanism for actuating a movable core assembly, such mechanism located in the area near the bottom part of the die where previously constructed unwieldy structures for the separate docking cylinder and shot cylinder are located.
The above is only an example of a need for a simplified docking/shot apparatus wherein the injection sleeve can be docked into the gate of the die and subsequently a shot of injectable metal can be injected into the cavity of the die.